I Saw Mommy Kissing Superman
by lilmizhellkitty
Summary: In this futurefic, Lois and Clark have finally tied the knot and are raising their son Jason. Lois struggles to understand the meaning of Christmas, and Jason gets a surprise when he creeps down the stairs in search of Santa. Merry Christmas!


**~The Diary of Jason Kent~**

**I saw mommy kissing Superman! Underneath the mistletoe last night! She didn't see me creeping down the stairs to have a look. I thought I heard Santa down there, but it was Superman!**

~Christmas Eve~

"Come on kiddo… time for bed." Clark said, rising from his seat on the couch. He scooped his son up and slung him over his shoulder gently.

"Not yet! I didn't leave the cookies for Santa!" Jason interjected, squirming like mad in an attempt to get away from his father.

Under her breath, Lois Lane-Kent grumbled something about how Santa wouldn't be so fat if he didn't eat so many cookies. She was sure that neither Clark nor Jason would hear her, but Lois forgot about Clark's extra ability to hear every little thing.

"Stop being such a Scrooge Lois…" Clark instructed, throwing a pillow at his wife. He set Jason down on his sock feet and let him run off to the kitchen to get Santa some cookies. The trademark Kent grin flashed down at Lois.

She couldn't resist it. Lois rolled her eyes and slumped off the couch to the floor. "Don't do that…" she groaned.

Clark took her hands and easily tugged her up to her feet. He still wore the grin. "Don't do what?" He toyed, hoping to get some sort of a reaction out of her. Clark slid his arms around her and walked her over to the Christmas tree. "C'mon Lo… its Christmas… a time of joy… and love… and compassion… let Santa eat all the cookies he wants. He's a big boy; he knows what it's doing to his cholesterol…"

"Yeah, yeah… Love… and giving and ho ho ho…. I get it all, Clark… And I'm really trying… for Jason's sake." Lois replied, tipping her head back to look up at Clark. "But Christmas really gets to me."

"I know.." Clark replied, smoothing his hands over her back to comfort her. He knew that Lois' mother had passed near Christmas, and her father and sister had never really wanted to celebrate the holiday after that; he couldn't really blame her. All Clark could do was attempt to show her what Christmas was all about, and now that they had their own family, they'd have to start some traditions. Jason was only four, but he knew exactly how Christmas should work. "We better go make sure that little trouble maker doesn't cause any…. Well… trouble…"

Lois chuckled and grinned up at Clark, "Aren't you lucky he takes after me…?" She replied, slipping away from him to wander towards the kitchen. Lois looked back at Clark, gave him a wink and stepped around the corner.

Clark laughed and followed behind her, adjusting the glasses on his face. "Well Jase…. Think you've got enough cookies?" He asked upon arrival.

"No…" Jason replied, neatly piling an entire bag of Oreo cookies onto a decorative Christmas plate.

"It's a good thing John isn't around…" Clark muttered. Lois swatted him with the back of her hand and laughed softly. The John he was referring to was non-other than Jon J'onz, The Martian Manhunter- Oreo cookies were his obsession.

"Okay… we don't want Santa to get bad cholesterol… right daddy?" Lois suggested.

"Right." Clark agreed with a grin down at his wife.

"What's that?" Jason inquired, a puzzled expression twisting his face. "Cholesterol…"

Lois laughed and picked up the plate full of cookies. She took her son's hand and led him towards the living room. She and Clark had learned long ago of Jason's desire to ask questions. "It's what grown ups get if they eat too many cookies…" She lied.

"Oh okay…" Jason smiled and pointed to a spot on the coffee table. "Put the cookies there, please… that way Santa can see them from the fireplace when he comes in!" He grinned up at his parents.

"Good plan Jay…" Clark smiled back, ruffling his hair as Lois set the plate down. "Now it's time for bed… otherwise Santa won't come at all…."

Jason's blue eyes went wide and he climbed up on the couch, motioning for his parents to come closer. He kissed each of their cheeks and leapt off the couch with a thud. "Night mommy! Night Daddy!" He called as he raced up the stairs, eager to get to sleep so the morning would come faster.

"Night Jason." Lois and Clark replied in unison. Lois turned to look up at her husband and smiled up at him. "Looks like you've got some eating to do… _Santa_." She told him. "Good thing you've got abs of steel…" Lois teased, punching him in the gut playfully.

"Oohhh…" Clark groaned playfully, doubling as if she'd really hurt him. He laughed and straightened out, adjusting the glasses on his face. "Santa's duties can wait… I've got to give you part of your present first…"

"I told you Cl-"

"No arguments… let's go Mrs. Claus…" Clark interrupted, scooping Lois up into his arms. He grinned down at her and vanished up the stairs, leaving a gust of wind in his wake, the lower branches of their Christmas tree wavering in the breeze.

~Later~

Lois sunk into the warmth of the sheets and stretched like a cat. "Ohhh… that was some present…" She mumbled. It was gifts like Clark's that reminded Lois what Christmas was really about. Lois turned her head to look over at him and smiled. She snuggled up and rest her head against his broad chest; It wasn't long before she began to doze.

"Lois?" He whispered, raising his head to look down at his wife. Clark's brow creased and he combed his fingers through her mass of auburn hair. "Lo…." He whispered again. There was no response. "Lois…" Clark pressed a kiss to her brow and shook her shoulder gently. "I should go take a quick buzz… I want to make sure everything's okay…"

"It's Christmas eve…" Lois groaned in reply, her face still contently buried in his chest.

"I know… But I just want to be sure…"

"Does Superman ever get a day off?" Lois asked, turning her head so she could look up at him.

"No." Clark replied. He slid his arms around his wife and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be quick… I promise… c'mon Lo… up you get…" Clark pressed her back and sat up in bed. "I won't be long… But I do have to stop and eat a few cookies when I get back."

Lois laughed. "You've got quite a pile… why don't I go get started… and you can help _me_ finish when you come back…?" She suggested, tugging the comforter up to her chest.

Clark thought about this. "Hmmm…." When Lois smacked him with a pillow he laughed and held up a hand in defense. "Okay… okay… but save me some cookies…" He grinned at her and leaned in, kissing her lips twice. "See ya soon." In a flash Clark Kent disappeared and Superman stood at the foot of the bed, looking ultimately heroic as always.

Lois gave her husband a wink and threw another pillow at him. "Get outta here…" She instructed, grinning when Clark stood still, letting the pillow hit him in the face.

He laughed and took a few quick steps to the balcony door. Clark slid it open quietly and looked back at Lois. "Hey Lo…"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah… love you too…" Lois replied, laughing teasingly as she reached for her housecoat.

~Downstairs~

Lois settled into the couch, warming her hands around a mug of decaffeinated coffee. She looked around the dark living room. It was decorated in true Christmas fashion; a tall billowing tree, three stockings hung neatly on the mantle, candles and sparkling gold garland. Most of their Christmas traditions had been Clark's, the things his parents had taught him on the farm. Martha had even driven into the city to help decorate, bake and share the holidays with them. Jason had also come up with a few new things this year.

She sighed softly, sipping from the steaming mug. Lois hadn't brought any Christmas tradition to her family. All she could remember of childhood Christmas was sitting in a military base, sharing army ration turkey with her younger sister; there were never colorful lights and sparkling decorations. Ideas of how to make this Christmas a memorable and special one rolled around in her head. Would her gift to Clark be enough?

"Of course it will… don't be ridiculous Lois…" She assured herself out loud.

The cookies began to call to her. Lois set the mug down, sighing when its warmth left her fingers. She snatched up a cookie. It was one that looked particularly fat and full of icing. Lois bit into it and let out a moan of delight, falling back into the couch. The cookie seemed to Lois the best tasting Oreo she'd ever eaten. "Ohh my God…" She mumbled to herself, sitting up to get another cookie.

"If I'm not careful those Oreos might replace me…"

Lois nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound of Clark's voice in the entryway to the living room. "If you sneak up on me one more time they just might." She shot back in the dark, reaching for her coffee once again. "There must be some Christmas magic in those cookies…"

Clark laughed softly and wandered into the living room to meet up with his wife, still wearing his suit. "Well… they were arranged with love by our son… There ought to be some magic in them." He stopped in front of the couch, smiling down at Lois, despite the dark room. Clark gently took the coffee from her and set it on the table behind him. He clasped his hands around her wrists and gently tugged her up to her feet.

"Hel-lo…" Lois purred, colliding with her husband's solid chest. She looped her arms around his neck, her brow drifting up in her trademark manner. "I take it the whole world is waiting for the fat man and his flea infested deer?"

"Something like that…" Clark agreed with a nod. He slipped his arms around Lois' slender waist and held her to him. "But I think they have ticks… not fleas…" A charming grin spread of his features, and Lois was rolling her eyes at him.

She gave him 'a look', something only Lois could manage. "Remind me again why I married you…."

Clark dipped his head and captured Lois' lips in a warm kiss, his lips lingering over hers as he pulled away slowly.

"Ohhh…" Was all she could muster in reply, every cell of her body suddenly stunned and humming with electricity. A thought popped into her head, and Lois peeled herself away, just enough so she could regain some sense of sanity. Her hazel green eyes drift up to meet his. "Clark… I have to give you your present…"

"Is it something that involves whipped cream…?" He questioned, his grin turning playful.

"Umm… No."

"Oh… okay…" Clark was still playful as he feigned disappointment. Regardless, he linked his fingers in the small of her back and swept a kiss over her brow. "I always love your presents Lois…"

Lois paused, her brow creasing gently. "Well… this one isn't something you can see… yet." She explained. "Actually… you might be able to see it…."

"Technically, Lo… I can see just about anything… as long as it's not in a lead box…." Clark laughed, giving Lois a playful squeeze in attempt to smooth away the worry in her face.

She sighed, a little annoyed. "I know… that's what I'm implying…. There's no lead boxes around here, Clark…" Lois had prepared herself for how she wanted to tell Clark. Now, however, she was finding it more difficult than she'd expected to explain her gift for him. "Close your eyes." She instructed. When Lois saw he was about to make a protest, she pressed her fingers to his lips. "Please… close your eyes."

Clark obliged, sneaking in a kiss to her fingers.

Lois rolled her eyes and let the hint of a smile creep back onto her lips. "Good… now, listen. Really listen… and tell me what you hear."

"I can hear everything…" Clark mumbled against her fingers.

Lois dropped her hand and peeled his from around her to hold onto it. "Okay… let me be more specific… think a little more locally… like… in this room…."

"Fireplace…. Lights on the tree…" Clark began to name off the things he heard, "Your heartbeat… What else should I be hearing?"

"Just keep listening… you're good at that… because I do all the talking…" Lois teased gently.

Clark laughed in agreement and settled down again to listen. As his focus bounced from sound to sound he casually linked his fingers with his wife's. "Lois… are you having a heart attack?"

"What?"

"Does your left arm hurt?"

"Clark…."

"I'm serious…. There's something wrong with your heart."

"Gee… thanks. No, I'm not having a heart attack."

"Oh…" Clark started. His brow creased and he strained to listen harder. "Oh." He murmured in surprise. "Lois?"

Lois bit down on her lower lip to hide the grin. "Clark… Do you understand now what your present is?"

Clark opened his eyes and looked down at his wife. He couldn't help but smile at the devilish look in her eyes. "Yes." Releasing her hand, Clark pressed his own to her stomach and closed his eyes to listen again. Lois wasn't having a heart attack, he could hear that now. Her heart beat was as it had always been—strong and fast. Now though, it was echoed by another just as strong.

It was a baby—their baby. Clark's eyes flew open and he beamed down at Lois. He slid his arms around her and tugged her close, with a reminder to himself: He'd have to be more careful with her now. "This is the best present you could have given me, Lois…" He whispered into her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Clark." Lois murmured in reply, contently burying her face into his broad chest. She sighed softly with relief. She had expected he'd take the news well, but it was still a nerve-racking few weeks. Lois had known about the baby for some time, but had wanted to save the news for Christmas.

Clark cupped her chin between thumb and forefinger, gently tipping her face up towards his. He smiled down at the woman he loved. "Merry Christmas, Lois." He dipped his head and captured her lips gently, pulling her warm figure closer. Clark had realized how full of life she seemed. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it in her sooner—Now, he felt it easily, passing from her to him.

Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and felt herself melting against him—turning to jelly from just a kiss. He truly was the strongest man on earth to make Lois Lane feel weak at the knees. Lois noticed a change in Clark's kiss; from simple, filled with joy and pleasure at the knowledge they'd created another life together, to passionate and romantic for the memory of how they'd accomplished it.

The familiar warmth continued to rise between the couple and Lois could feel her calves bump the coffee table. Jason's tray of Oreo cookies for Santa tumbled to the floor with a bang. Clark mumbled something to her about ignoring it. She did.

Upstairs, however, little Jason Kent could not ignore it. He sat bolt upright in his bed, his blue eyes as wide as the moon. "Santa…" He murmured. It was every child's dream to see Santa; to catch him in the act. Jason was no different. He flung the covers off and slid off the bed. Jason had practiced this the last few nights. He knew exactly where to step to avoid the painful sounds of the floorboards creaking beneath his bare feet.

Jason snuck out of his room and into the hallway. His big blue eyes expertly scanned the upstairs hallway for any sign of his parents. Satisfied that they must have been in bed, Jason crept to the edge of the stairs. There was no way he'd miss his chance to catch Santa downstairs, filling stockings and leaving presents.

The young boy couldn't help but giggle a little. He was finally going to see Santa. Then he'd be able to prove to everyone that Santa was real. Jason slapped a hand over his mouth and the giggling subsided. If he were going to catch the jolly ol fellow, Jason was going to have to use some of his mother's sneakiness.

He crept down the stairs, again using his practiced knowledge of where the stairs creaked and groaned, and where they didn't. Jason slowed part-way down. He could see the Christmas tree, and a figure in red. His hopes were concreted and re-lit when he spotted the red. "Santa…" He gasped under his breath.

Jason rose to a full standing position, so he could just peak out over the railing and his blue eyes went huge—it wasn't Santa at all! What Jason Kent saw was something so unexpected he had to clasp a hand over his own mouth to prevent letting out a squeak. It was his mommy, and Superman—they were kissing._ Mommy and Superman! What about Daddy!_, Jason thought to himself. His brow creased and he raced up the stairs, afraid of being seen.

Once back in bed, Jason soon forgot about what he saw, fatigue taking him over. He drift into sleep, vision of candy canes and Christmas trees floating around in his head.

~Christmas Morning~

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Jason cried, racing down the hallway from his room to his parents. "WAKE UP!"

Lois rolled away from Clark and looked at the digital clock with a groan. "Why does 6 am even exist?" She questioned, feathering her messy hair out of her face.

"Because you can't go from 5 to 7 without 6, Lois…" Clark replied, his smile creeping into his voice. He reached over to the bedside table and slid his glasses onto his face out of habit.

She wanted to hit him. "Shut up. Coffee?"

Clark didn't have time to fetch Lois a coffee before their son appeared on their bed between them. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He cried, grinning down at them. "Can we go open presents? Please?" Jason clasped his hands together and pouted out his lip at his parents.

"Don't gimme that, mister… the puppy face doesn't work on me…" Lois replied, patting him on the head from her reclined position.

As Jason looked down at his mother, and thought about presents and Santa, a memory came to him. "Um.. mommy…." He started. "Last night, I thought I heard Santa." Jason could see that his father was about to comment on it and he continued, "So, I snuck downstairs to see if it was him—and I… I saw mommy kissing Superman!" He blurted out.

Lois and Clark looked at each other, eyes growing wide. Clark sat up and touched the frame of his glasses. "Well, Jason… about that…" He pulled the lenses off slowly and folded them quietly.

It was clear that Jason's mental gears were working overtime as his father transformed from the goofy-reporter-dad, to his idol: Superman.

"Your mom and I probably should have told you before… but we weren't sure you'd understand." Clark explained, looking to Lois for help.

Lois nodded, rubbing her son's back gently. "That's right… but there's no reason you shouldn't know now…. Jason… daddy is Superman." She smiled, first at Jason and then at Clark.

"Daddy… is Superman…" Jason mused quietly, his eyes sparkling in the Christmas morning light. He smiled down at his parents and threw his arms around Clark's neck. "Can you take me flying?" He whispered.

Clark laughed. "Maybe later… after you open your presents." He rose from bed, taking Jason with him. Clark reached down for Lois' hand, and pulled her up to her feet gently.

She smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to each of her boy's cheeks. "Thank you, both of you. For making me believe in Christmas."

"You always believed, Mommy…" Jason explained with a grin. Clark let him down to his feet and he took off at a run to the stairs and down to the presents.

Clark put his arm around his wife and led her out of the room. "C'mon Mrs. Superman… there's some mistletoe downstairs waiting for us…"


End file.
